


Sexy Russian Speaking Bastard

by Calmforwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Job, Jealous Bucky, Possessive Bucky, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Russian, Spanking, bucky barnes smut, bucky fluff, bucky request, bucky smut, doggy, loving bucky, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmforwinter/pseuds/Calmforwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request on my tumble (calmforwinter) Anon asked, Bucky x Reader are arguing and she’s really pissed at him but Bucky knows how to make her smile so she can’t stay mad at him.</p><p>Bucky resorts to dirty tricks to stop you being mad at him after he got jealous over you and Pietro.</p><p>***When he waltzes in with the hair and the accent...what the fuck am I meant to do? Where does that leave me?...I promise you can take any anger you may have out on my body but please don’t torture me by shutting me off mentally, I can’t take it. I love you Malysh (baby), c’mon let’s go back to our place***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Russian Speaking Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lil muffins here's another request for you guys. If you wanna come say hi, I'm calmforwiter on tumblr where I post my work and you know...hell of a lot of Bucky smut! As ever your comments give me liiiife. Thanks gusy!!!

‘When you go off into your dark little corner speaking Russian with Nat, do I complain?  _No_! When you and Steve take trips to Brooklyn until 2, 3,  _4am_  and don’t invite me do I get jealous?  _No_! So when Pietro picks me up and runs me around the training room  _once_  for a  _LAUGH,_  I do  _NOT_  expect you to storm in like petulant child and break up the damn party!’ You slammed the fridge door so hard it rattled as you took a long swig from your water bottle, eyeing Bucky murderously.

You gasped as the ice water ran down your throat but it did nothing to cool your rage. ‘Seriously you embarrassed me in front if the  _whole_  fucking team’ 

‘He was flirting with you, touching what’s  _mine_ ’ He growled, snatching the water from your hand and taking his own long swig. He spoke quietly and controlled, sending a shiver through you and you weren’t sure whether it was because he wasn’t so bothered about what he’d done or worse, that he was just as angry as you were.

‘ _BUCK_  this is not 1943! I am not  _YOURS_ to do with as you see fit and you’ve  _never_  been so possessive with me before! So c’mon  _Old_   _Man_  what’s eating your confidence? Cos the macho fuckin’ super soldier is usually  _never_  lacking in that is he?’

He seemed to explode, moving away from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter, filling the room with his imposing frame as he lifted his hands in the air, gesticulating wildly. His blue eyes burned wide and animalistic, he was a frightening sight to behold. It wasn’t often he lost his shit like this, not any more anyway and certainly not because of  _you_.

‘That’s exactly it though isn’t it? I  _AM_  an old man! I don’t know  _shit_  about pop culture, I can’t watch movies you love without having to stop and question them all the fuckin’ time and I’m  _SICK_  Y/N I’m  _sick_  in the fuckin’ head!’ He slammed a metal palm to the side of his temple making you flinch. ‘So when  _he_  waltzes in with the  _hair_  and the _accent_  all sweetness and light making you laugh so damn hard like he’s the funniest guy in the world…he’s your age, he knows what you know, grew up in  _your_ world, what the fuck am I meant to do? Where does that leave  _me_?’

‘Steve seems to cope pretty well’

‘Steve wasn’t brainwashed to be a ruthless killing machine for years, excuse me if my emotions are a little  _off_  sometimes’ He glared at you but softened trying to regulate his heavy breathing. ‘And he’s not  _with_  anyone Y/N. He’s not with a beautiful, feisty young girl that every man has to slide their eyes over like fuckin’  _dogs_.’

You felt your heart wrench a little at his admissions.  _Bucky was this insecure_? He had always,  _always_ been so confident, a really popular addition to the team, everyone had taken to him really well. He and Steve had that unshakeable bond but he also got on grandly with Tony, bonding over music and whiskey making the two of them the life of most parties. You couldn’t let him off so easily though, he’d humiliated you.

* * *

 

When Pietro circled the room whooping, you gripped onto him tight. There’d never  _ever_  been anything between the two of you other than friendship and his little display was purely for the fun of it. Bucky was right, you were the same age, and along with Wanda you three were considerably younger than the rest of the team meaning you all had bonded naturally.

When Bucky saw what was going on in the training room, everyone’s smiling eyes on you and the Sokovian, his blood boiled and for the first time in a long while he could feel the Soldier inside of him rearing his ugly head. Bucky stalked over to the two of you and wrenched you away.

‘Touch her once more and I’ll make sure you won’t ever be able to run again’ He had snarled at a wide eyed Pietro.

He took you by the hips and pulled you flush to his solid body. Bucky kissed you hard and deep in front of everyone to make a statement. You mewled under his punishing lips, he was too rough and his kiss was unexpected making you push in protest at his rock hard chest. The room fell silent as he dragged you away, totally bewildered from the crowd muttering ‘Trainings  _over_ ’. Not even Tony had a witty remark for the incident.

* * *

 

‘James Buchanan Barnes, that doesn’t excuse  _any_  of your shit back there! You cannot, I repeat, _CANNOT_  just threaten our team mate, our  _FRIEND_  just because you have this dumb idea that he’s taken a fancy to me? I’ve never even seen him that way! Perhaps you’d realise that if you looked out for once instead of always looking inside  _yourself_. I love  _you_  you big fuckin’ idiot. I love you and have loved you for so fuckin’ long, is hearing that every goddamn day not enough for you? Goddammit it man, do u think you could keep the Soldier in check for  _one_  minute? Ugh! You’re a brute!’ You turned your back to leave, wondering if perhaps this time you’d gone too far with your words.

‘Babe…’ He spoke, defeated.

‘No don’t! I’m so frickin’ mad at you right now’ You’d never had an argument like this…He’d never acted like an ass like this. You were more angry with him that you’d ever been before.

‘ _Baby Doll_ ’

Your iron resolve weakened immediately, halting at the door when you heard your pet name. The one that he reserved only for when you two were alone together. He was usually incredibly reserved otherwise, he was so conscious of letting vulnerability crack the surface of his perfectly constructed mask. He was an emotionless assassin for 70 years, that didn’t wash away quickly, even amongst his closest friends. Hell for the first few months he’d only crack a smile for you or Steve and only then it was when you were comfortably alone. Turning to face him, he looked totally defeated, regret evident in every line on his face and your stomach made a little flip of remorse.

‘Baby Doll I’m  _sorry_  it’s been a long week, with all the training, then the mission, I just saw red…’

‘Well I’m sorry to be the one to tell you but you’re an Avenger now, you can’t just  _see_  red…and anyway I’m not your baby doll…’ You were being cruel, you knew that but you just wanted him to suffer a little more.

He strode towards you taking your head in his hands. ‘Well  _I’m_  sorry to be the one to tell  _you_  but you’ll always be my doll, my princess… _Printsessa_ …

_Fuck…no fair he’s playing dirty._

You turned away from his touch but the Russian that escaped his lips in a sensual purr made you still.  _My one fucking weakness…_

Seeing your hesitation Bucky latched on, standing behind you he snaked is metal arm around your waist and nuzzled your neck, ‘Prosti menya Printsessoy’ he purred. ( _forgive me princess_ )

_The bastard’s good godammit…using my weakness against me…_

‘Bucky…’ You warned weakly but he ignored you, knowing he had you captured. He brought you closer to him, your back to his front now as his arm snaked round your waist. He spoke sensually into your neck.

I’m sorry Y/N, let me make it up to you. Let me take you to _bed_  Baby Doll. You look so fuckin’  _krasavitsa_  when you’re mad.’ ( _beautiful_ ) Your legs felt weak and you leant back into his warmth internally cursing the bastard for knowing how to crack you.

‘I promise you can take  _any_  anger you may have out on my body but please don’t torture me by shutting me off mentally, I can’t take it. I love you Malysh ( _baby_ ), c’mon let’s go back to our place.

‘No’ You pouted utterly without conviction as you pushed your ass back into his crotch.

‘Thought you were mad at me Printsessa’ He smirked into your hair.

‘I am,  _so_  fuckin’ mad but I do quite like your proposition Sergeant Branes’ You turned, leading Bucky by the collar of his leather jacket as you stepped back staring into his eyes. As you hopped up on the counter you yanked him between your legs, pulling his head down to kiss you hard. Your soldier groaned into your mouth, unused to his woman having the upper hand when it came to intimacy.

You usually happily let him lead the dance in the bedroom. He enjoyed ordering you about and using that filthy mouth on you. It was entirely his fault that the only Russian you knew was the dirty stuff. He was in charge of everything in his life since he’d recovered and you were  _so_  OK with that, but you did want that domineering side to stay in the bedroom and not spill out into your professional lives or friendships.

You’d roughly unzipped his pants grasping hold of his hardening cock right there in the kitchen. ‘Shit Y/N we can’t,  _ugh_ , not here’

‘Why not Soldier? I thought you liked public displays of possession?’ You asked, shooting an innocent look while pumping him lazily gripping harder when he tried to pull away to fasten his pants. ‘The gym, the kitchen, what’s the difference?’

‘Ok Babe, I get it, just let me take you to our bed at least’

‘Uh-uh’ You smiled wickedly as his arms braced the counter either side of you, his head drooping as you continued your torturous ministrations. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ He sighed and your hand left his body, pulling your t-shirt off to expose your bra. If someone walked in now there could be no turning back. Your t-shirt was carelessly chucked on the floor, you were naked from the waist up stroking the Winter Soldier. Hey who ever said Stark Tower was boring right?

Bucky growled and dragged you from your spot turning you roughly and pushing your back so that your stomach pressed down to the counter and your cheek pressed cold marble. He pressed into your behind making your eyes roll, ah  _this_  was the Bucky you knew and loved.

‘Still mad at me babe?’ He asked, brushing your hair from the side of your face. You bit back an excited laugh. ‘You know what? I think I’m coming round’ He laughed, bending down to kiss your cheek. ‘That’s what I like to see, my printsessa smiling again’

He fucked you hard, pounding out his frustrations on your body, and yours on his. Scratches marred his taut tanned skin when he turned and lifted you back up to sit legs open on the hard surface, thrusting into you for the world to see. No-one had actually walked in but the sounds of the two of you rutting away like animals was probably enough to warn them. The idea excited you nonetheless.

By the time you’d both reached your spectacular climaxes, you’d forgotten why you’d been mad at your man in the first place. He kissed you all over your face sweetly making you giggle. As he handed you your t-shirt and buttoned his pants he looked over with those baby blues. ‘Sorry’ He sighed and you knew he really meant it. It was true enough, he  _had_  had a difficult week with a mission that tested the boundaries of his recovery. You reached up to touch his face, ‘Shh babe I know, it doesn’t matter. You know I can’t stay mad at you’ And you kissed him on your tip toes. ‘Just don’t go and do that dumb shit again you hear me Soldier?’

‘ _Da_ ’

‘Baby with great power comes great responsibility. You can’t go using that dirty Russian tongue on me every time I want to sock you in the face’

‘Oh I rather think I can’ And he swatted you smugly on the butt as you walked down the hallway together.


End file.
